


Of Bad & Good Hair Days

by arobynsung



Series: WOC 'Mione Vignettes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Character of Color, woc!Hermione, woc!Lavender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing in her Charms textbook for dealing with 4C hair. Hermione needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bad & Good Hair Days

**Author's Note:**

> Because women of color coming together to help each other out with their hair is always important.

Parvati and Lavender do her hair for the Yule ball.

It takes hours of cosmetic charms even she can barely keep up with- heating charms, straightening charms, holding charms, and a couple more she’s sure she missed, not to mention two tubs of Sleakeazy’s. Her scalp is a bit sore after, but she’s happy with the result and is alright with allowing Parvati and Lavender access to her class notes for two weeks after seeing how Victor (and Ron) look at her.

One morning after the Yule Ball, she flirts with some hair taming cosmetic spells, attempting to recreate at least some of the texture Parvati managed. It doesn’t go well. She misses breakfast trying to reverse the disaster that is her hair and she’s only saved from missing classes by Angelina who happens to walk into the Gryffindor upper-year girl’s bathroom. Angelina allows herself a few seconds of uproarious laughter while Hermione huffs before undoing most of the damage with a few well-aimed swishes and flicks.

Hermione sticks to her original coconut and avocado oil regimen from then on, though she gratefully accepts the small book of charms Angelina gives her for future reference.


End file.
